Partida
by Shakinha
Summary: Quando ela renunciou à sua vida por alguém a quem amava, o que ela deixou para trás?


**Partida**

Entardecer. Em uma bela casa, uma garota acenava com a varinha para organizar seu malão. Depois de tanto praticar, tanto em seu malão quanto no da irmã mais nova, podia dizer que era especialista no assunto. Ela terminava de esvaziar o armário e verificou a penteadeira para ver se não deixara nada para trás. Ainda que sua vontade fosse sair só com a roupa do corpo, deixando tudo para trás, Andromeda sabia que precisaria dessas coisas mais tarde. Sairia à noite e ninguém perceberia, só dariam pela sua falta quando não aparecesse para o café. Pegou um porta-retrato na mesinha de cabeceira de sua cama e olhou para a foto. Levaria isto? Nem percebeu quando alguém abriu a porta do quarto.

- Então você vai mesmo embora?

Ela colocou o porta-retrato de volta na mesinha e se virou para olhar a irmã mais nova. Narcissa tinha 15 anos, enquanto Andromeda já era maior de idade com 17, mas a beleza das duas se equiparava. As duas se encararam por um momento até a loira repetir a pergunta.

- Você vai mesmo embora, Andie?

- Vou. – disse ela desviando o olhar – Não dá mais pra ficar aqui.

Narcissa se aproximou, vendo a irmã fazer as malas. Sua vontade era de gritar, jogar aquilo tudo longe, dizer que ela não podia ir embora assim, mas ela deixara de fazer birra há algum tempo. Principalmente quando Bellatrix fez o favor de comentar em voz alta, na frente de seu namorado Lucius, que a irmãzinha costumava gritar histericamente e jogar as coisas no chão quando lhe negavam algo. Ele rira dela por isso, mais uma vez sua irmã mais velha a deixara encabulada diante de alguém a quem gostava muito.

- Não pode mesmo ficar? – ela perguntou, quase num sussurro.

- A questão não é "eu não posso", mas sim "eu não quero" e eu não quero ficar.

- É por causa do... daquele cara?

- Se está se referindo a Ted Tonks, sim, é por causa dele. – disse ela, se levantando para pegar meias em uma gaveta.

Jogou as meias de qualquer jeito na mala, depois as arrumou com um aceno de varinha.

- Você ia me ensinar a fazer isso.

- Desculpe...

Elas se encararam novamente. Andromeda fez sinal para Narcissa sentar ao seu lado na cama.

- Olha Cissy... É difícil pra mim te deixar pra trás, mas...

- Mas o quê? Você disse uma vez que sempre estaria comigo quando eu precisasse! Agora você simplesmente vai embora por causa de um sangue-ruim qualquer! E eu, como fico?

Sempre tão egoísta, pensava Andromeda. Ela sempre pensava primeiro em si mesma. Resolveu dar um basta naquilo.

- Cale a boca!

Narcissa olhou, espantada. Era sempre Bella quem a mandava calar a boca, nunca Andie.

- Então é assim... Vai embora mesmo, sua traidora!

De repente, Andromeda viu suas coisas sendo atiradas da cama para o chão e, em questão de segundos, já estava em cima da irmã mais nova.

- Você é louca! Louca!

- Louca é você!

Por Narcissa ser menor de idade, Andromeda não usara a varinha contra ela, mas as duas estavam no chão em meio a um emaranhado de cabelos loiros e castanhos sendo puxados. Do nada, a mais velha se levantou colocando a irmã sentada na cama de novo.

- Pára com isso ou alguém vai ouvir!!

- Não paro enquanto você não mudar de idéia!

Ela lançou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade na porta do quarto e deu um tapa na cara da irmã.

- Chega!! Você precisa aprender a se controlar! Pára com isso!!

Os olhos azuis agora estava marejados e ela se recusava a encarar a irmã.

- Andie...

- Não chora... Desculpa, mas eu perdi a paciência com você. Eu não agüento mais, tenho que ir embora daqui.

- Por que quer tanto ir embora?

- Cissy... Imagine que alguém te dissesse para ficar longe do Lucius, que vocês jamais poderiam ficar juntos!

- Que horror!

- O que você faria?

- Qualquer coisa, mas não obedeceria.

- Pois então! É a mesma coisa!

- Mas Lucius não é igual ao...

Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça. Cissy se recusava a dizer o nome daquele sangue-ruim que roubara sua irmã favorita para sempre.

- Por que Lucius não é igual ao Ted?

- Porque não é!!

- É sim!! Você ama Lucius, não ama?

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo.

- E eu amo Ted. Por isso vou me casar com ele.

Narcissa limpou algumas lágrimas com as costas da mão e se levantou para sair do quarto. Quando estava na porta, se virou.

- Andie... Não se esqueça de mim.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Cissy.

Ela se levantou e abraçou a irmã mais nova.

- Se cuida, tá?

- Tá.

Ela saiu e foi para seu quarto. No corredor, deu de cara com Bellatrix.

- Ei, chorona, o que houve?

- Nada não... – e baixou a voz para que a outra não pudesse escutar – Vaca.

-o-o-o-

No dia seguinte, quando Andromeda não apareceu para o café da manhã, foi um escândalo. A filha do meio desaparecera pouco antes do casamento da irmã mais velha. O pequeno Sirius viu um ponto ser queimado na tapeçaria da árvore genealógica dos Black, entre os nomes de suas primas Bellatrix e Narcissa. Quando deu uma última olhada no quarto da irmã traidora, Narcissa viu que ela levara o porta-retrato da mesinha de cabeceira. A foto? As três irmãs juntas e sorrindo, algo que nunca mais foi visto alguns dias depois da foto ser tirada, quando todas passaram a freqüentar Hogwarts juntas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segunda vez que escrevo com as Black. Escrevi essa fic para o concurso da Caroline Evans Potter. ^^ Espero conseguir uma colocação legal, adoro concursos de fics.

Não se esqueçam de deixar comentários!!! Serão muito bem-vindos!!


End file.
